Doors, formed of a magnetic material, such as steel, that swing or slide provide a barrier by which an entry is closed and opened, are becoming more popular for both interior and exterior usage in industrial, commercial, and, most recently, domestic applications. Domestic use of steel doors is increasing so as to provide entrance/exit barriers that are less apt to provide thermal leaks and, therefore, provide increased environmental integrity for the home. Industrial and commercial usage of steel doors have been used over the years so as to provide a barrier to serve as a fire door and now their usage is also increasing in these applications because of their burglarproof features.
Steel doors, while having many advantages, do have certain drawbacks as compared to wooden doors, especially concerned with the mounting of door accessories, such as coat hanger arrangements or kick plates. These accessories are relatively easy to attach to a wooden door when compared to the effort required for such attachment to steel doors that normally necessitates the need for drilling, so that hardware may be connected thereto for accepting the accessory. It is especially disadvantageous when the accessory is only temporarily attached to the steel door because when the accessory is removed it may very well create rust-out and/or water leakage problems caused by the remaining holes and screws that were necessary for the original mounting of such an accessory to the steel door. It is desired that a device be provided that will allow accessories to be attached to a steel door on a permanent or temporary basis without causing any harm to the door that would eventually lead to creating rust-out and/or water leakage problems.
It is, therefor, a principle object of the present invention to provide a device carrying an accessory that is attachable to a steel door, or to any magnetic object, without causing any physical penetration into the surface of the magnetic object that might otherwise create rust-out or metal corrosion water leakage, or other surface integrity problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device carrying a non-magnetic accessory to be snugly, but removably, attached to a magnetic object, such as a ferrous metal door.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that easily is attached to and removed from a ferrous metal door so that placement positioning and replacement is readily achievable.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is non-invasively attached to a metal door and which absorbs a blow or sudden forceful thrust with the foot so as to serve as a kick plate.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows for various non-magnetic objects to be non-invasively attached to a ferrous metal door.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows a non-magnetic object to be non-invasively attached to a selectable portion of a magnetic object.